A user interested in a particular topic will often bookmark websites according to subject matter or the like. These bookmarks allow a user to readily return to a given website since each bookmark is generally associated with a Universal Resource Locator (URL) or the like. Most browsers offer an opportunity to organize bookmarks into folders, thus, allowing a user to monitor or access related sites. A given set of bookmarks may or may not include all of the information desired by a user. Additionally, studying existing bookmarked sites may lead to questions not covered directly covered (addressed) within a given set of bookmarks. In either of these cases, the user needs to find additional related sites on the topic. Finding more sites to fit into the set might require examining long lists of search results. A technique to extend the set automatically, thereby enhancing it, would be useful in this situation.